Lead the way
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: I enter the land of Jamie/OC! Luna is a sightless soul who gets captured by the human rebels. Meanwhile, she captures a great deal of attention from a certain someone. *hint hint* please read and review :
1. Birthday Fiasco

A/N: *stirs from a hundred years of sleep* Woah. Have I been out that long? Nope. I guess not. Nobody can live (and sleep) that long anymore – if you don't count Sleeping Beauty.

Anyway here I am from my looong hiatus. At first I hesitated in writing this. But then I thought, "Oh come on, you're only creative once!" But then I realized that I have never been creative in my life. Not really. Not exactly. Let's just say that this is the result of an impulse to write and of having a _very_ wild imagination.

Oh and if you happen to be interested with the story below please leave a review. And if you have questions, or suggestions don't hesitate to p.m. me.

P.S. I don't know if there would be lemons in the story since in my mind Jamie is still a child – even if he does happen to be sixteen in my story, he's still a minor but there could be. It's Rated M because I'm pretty sure there would be character death. Questions for readers: How old was Jamie when Melanie and Wanda found him in the cave with the others?

~ xXx ~

Luna's POV

They say sight is the most important sense of all. I disagree with people who say seeing is everything but on the other hand, if I would be given the chance to exchange with people who has the ability to see physically I wouldn't hesitate to exchange with said people. You could say that I'm being a hypocrite but that's just how it works. If you were a blind person like me, you'd want to see. See the glorious sunrises and vivid sunsets. See the mystical patterns of a butterfly's wings. See the face of the person you love.

I don't believe though that sight is something that you can't live without. It's not the only thing that helps you identify a person. It's through the heart that you really know what that person's like. And a certain situation helped me understand that you really can 'see' a person not just with your eyes but also with your heart. I can say that being blind made me realize you can still be loved even though you are imperfect in a way.

Jamie's POV

"Happy birthday Jamie!" chorused of all the people in the cave. I idly noted how small our population had become through the years. Not just in our group but in the other human communities out there who are suffering the same problems we're having. With our stock of food decreased by half, Jared and the others would have to go out again for a raid. Same with the medicines. And we have to be careful in getting souls now since the seekers have been doing frequent patrols near our place. Many were frightened of course. They didn't want the souls anywhere near us and doing those patrols. They were afraid of being noticed and caught. But today is a special day – my birthday. A day to be celebrated, no fear and all fun. At least I hope so.

I smiled and blew the makeshift cake – a tray filled with sixteen chocolate cupcakes topped with a candle in each cake. Everyone clapped and I felt embarrassed. Geez, they were applauding me for blowing candles while Jared and the others haven't received any when they return from a raid with food and other necessities. Sometimes, I don't get what's in the minds of these people.

I sat down hardly believing that I turned sixteen today. Sixteen and still in a world that's been terrorized by aliens. If Melanie had told me about this when I was five I'd be laughing at her nonstop. But now my reaction would be so different.

"Jamie? You okay Jamie?"

I started and looked around to see that it was Ian. "Yeah. I just can't believe that I'm sixteen now I guess."

"Well everybody - even you have to grow up eventually," Melanie butted in. Jared chuckled.

I frowned. "What do you mean by 'even me'?"

Melanie looked at me with wistful eyes. "Jamie, you were still so small when we were young and uninhabited."

Uninhabited was the term she used when describing Earth as a soul – free planet so as to not hurt Wanda with her usual words like 'barged' or 'terrorized'. It was like euphemism for her.

"And now, well look at you. You've grown taller, your arms are longer and your face is more mature. I hate to think that you're not my little brother anymore," she finished.

I grinned. "I'll always be little to you huh?"

She smiled in return. "Always."

"Well look who's gotten mushier," Kyle said. He was carrying two paper plates filled with spaghetti and was getting some bread from our place. The table was designed like a self – service catering.

Mel's face went sour. "Look who's still got an appetite of four people," Melanie said as she eyed the two paper plates Kyle was carrying.

"This is for Sunny. She already wasted food when she slipped at the other end of the table a while ago. I ask you, who slips at a cave floor?" Kyle asked bemusedly.

"Sunny is a fragile soul Kyle. Learn to have patience with her," Wanda said. "Is she alright though? This floor isn't what I'd call soft."

"Yeah. She's sitting over there with Lily and Heidi," Kyle answered casting a glance at Sunny. Although he tried to hide it, I think I've seen the adoration when he looked at her. Same with Ian and Wanda. And definitely with Jared and Mel.

It struck me as odd and unusual that people and souls alike could fall in love even in these conditions with so many tragedies and problems.

It didn't matter that Wanda was different and practically an enemy; Ian still loved her. Even though Melanie was not Melanie anymore and she was a host to a soul, it didn't matter to Jared; he still believed that she was there and loved her continuously.

I guess that's the key. No matter how many problems you have and how difficult they are, it'll always feel light if you have a partner who would be there for you through the problems.

I felt a sudden pang. What about me? Would I find 'the one' for me? The one who's supposed to spend the rest of her life with me?

I heard a loud thud and saw that a brown package was sitting in front of me. "What's this?"

I looked at a tall frame that was Uncle Jeb and he just smiled. "I figured you could use some new pillows and blankets."

I smiled and whooped gaily. "No way! You did? Sweet! Thanks Uncle Jeb!"

"Woah woah Mister," Melanie tutted. "This one's from us. Since Jared is so good with raids, ours is probably the best present you'll be getting." Melanie winked at Jared who laughed heartily.

Their present skidded in front of me. It was wrapped in yellow pad paper. I raised my eyebrows. "Your grade with the present is still unknown but with the wrapping I'll give you a D minus."

Melanie scowled and said, "It was the only paper I've got so don't be choosy."

Ian patted me on the shoulder and said, "Wanda did the wrapping so we'll get an A plus plus right?"

Their present landed in front of me and it was wrapped in blue gift – wrap. I laughed. "Yes. You definitely get an A plus plus."

"Where did you get that Wanda?" Jared asked Wanda curiously.

"Oh I have my ways," Wanda said mysteriously.

"That was so unfair Wanda. Getting gift – wraps by stealth," Mel muttered. "Anyway open our gifts now."

"Mel don't boss the birthday boy around. I'll open them later when I'm all alone in my room. Aaron isn't here right? So I'll have the room to myself tonight," I said. "But it's still weird that you didn't accompany them Jared."

"They're just patrolling – like the seekers. They promised to stay in the perimeter. They won't be out for an hour," Jared said smoothly but I could sense that he was uneasy. He looked at his watch and paled. "I changed my mind. Melanie, I'm going for Aaron and the others. I have a bad feeling about this."

"What? Then I'm going too!" Melanie protested.

"Mel, don't be stubborn. I'll find them and bring them home," Jared said firmly.

"But – "

"Be here for Jamie. It's his birthday," Jared continued.

Melanie slumped in resignation. I felt a pang again because something in her actions told me that she wanted to be with Jared and not with me. _Shut up. She's just worried about him._

"Jeb, I'll be back in a while," said Jared.

"Be careful Jared," Uncle Jeb answered. He sat down in Jared's chair and talked with Melanie in an undertone.

"Well, Jared will be back in a few. I'm sure of it," Wanda said confidently.

"Yeah. He always does. I'm more worried for the others," Ian said.

"He'll bring them back," Wanda said as she took hold of Ian's hands and lightly massaged them.

At that moment I felt alone. I was beside myself with worry as I always was when I feel like our community was threatened. All the others who heard Jared were worried too but unlike them, I had no one to share my worry. I was alone. I tore the yellow pad paper and saw that inside it was an intricately designed picture frame – and a picture of my family from before. Melanie, me, Dad and Mom. The Stryders when we were still whole. I felt the tears coming and I hastily blinked them away.

_Happy freaking birthday to me. _

~ xXx ~

A/N: How'd I do? Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it if I had an inkling of how bad or good that was. So. Was that very out of character for Jamie? But in defense to myself Jamie has grown up now and is ready for some looove interest.

Sorry it is so short but I'd like to know if you guys liked it or not. Anyway, that's all for chapter one. Thanks for reading (And reviewing. Hopefully)! :))) Love y'all!


	2. Remember remember remember

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed: silverbell1, WritinGale – Thanks! alkmin5 – thanks for reviewing and helping me figure out his age! It helped a lot and I hope this chapter helps me to answer your question. Ali, QueenAnnie1, Symphonie – thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :)

Anyway, here's the second chapter! Please review after? (I rhymed!) Thanks!

~ xXx ~

Luna's POV

My hands groped the ground, reaching for something, looking, finding, searching.

"Ah!" my muffled scream echoed beyond the cave filled with nothing but rocks, earth and wild creatures that my blind eyes cannot see. _Darn it_, I thought as I gingerly lifted my left hand that got pricked by who knows what. All I know is that it was something that was very sharp and prickly. What was it? Cactus? A porcupine? Shards of broken glass? I would never know. My guesses weren't always accurate and correct and I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to touch it again.

I blew at my hand. It really stung. There were about four or five prickly things stabbing my palm. Using my thumb and forefinger, I got the thing out quickly and painfully. I winced at the pain. I repeated the process until my hand was bleeding but blister – free.

I felt for my shirt and tore its hem using my right hand. I wrapped it around my left hand like a bandage. That should do it.

My right hand continued to pat the ground, a little bit cautious this time. I don't want to have a repeat performance of what happened a while ago.

My hand didn't stop until it reached a plastic surface. A few more pats told me that it was indeed my water bottle. I grabbed it quickly, opened the cap and drank the water inside like I haven't drank before, like the water inside was from paradise. Maybe it wasn't water from paradise but it was the only water I've got. After a long journey mostly done by crawling, I've been dead tired. If I'd have gone on a few hours or so without water I'd be dead by now.

But life wasn't so giving. It made me suffer. It made my life here on Earth pointless and bleak. Considering what I'd have been through these last few days, I'd have chosen death if it was the only option besides living.

I stared unseeingly at a piece of nothing and grieved while silent tears flowed down my face, cleaning the parts where dirt inhabited my face. I got the dirt when I'd have fallen countless times on the ground.

But that wasn't why I was grieving. No. A few scratches here and there won't hurt me. Physically it would. But mentally? Or emotionally? No. But the current loss of my Comforter – my guide, my friend, my mother figure?

It was far too much. Worse, I couldn't do anything about it. She screamed and fought with her all, but they were too many for her. And she just let them drag her all for me. So I could escape and be free from _them_ while she suffered in their clutches.

I didn't even know that they were still here. I thought that they were long gone, extinct, a mere myth that I would have told my grandchildren.

I've heard of humans. I inhabit one of them but that doesn't mean that I wasn't surprised that they were still among us souls.

And to hear – to witness their _abduction_ of Wendy… I'm surprised that I haven't gone insane with the situation now.

I set my jaw in wild determination – in this new determination. It was as if the memory of Wendy's kidnapping brought me to my senses. I must keep living. I wouldn't die in _this place_. I stood up ignoring the pain in my body and clutching the water bottle tightly in my hand. I grabbed my stick – the ones blind people use – and walked forward.

Whether or not I survive in this or not, the important thing is that I keep going. It doesn't matter how slow I go as long as I don't stop. I must figure out what happened to Wendy.

_After that what next? _A part of my brain whispered fiercely.

I'll cross the bridge when I get there.

...

Staying outdoors while seeing absolutely nothing is apparently a very bad idea. I get the goosebumps every now and then. A howl of a coyote would be heard _very_ near from where I was and even the faint breeze scares me. If only Wendy were here I wouldn't be so scared.

It'll be like a campsite if she were here. We would build a nice fire and tents and _smores_. I smiled wistfully as I recall our last camping trip. It seemed so long ago now.

We talked about a lot of things like her passion for singing. Wendy's voice is like magic. Mine sounds like a bit of squeaky reptile but when we sing together, it sounds nice. It sounded okay.

We also discussed about her job, which is Comforting.

"_As long as you need me, I'll be here for you," she said._

Wendy and I compromised on the fact that she was my ideal partner. Not partner for life but my partner for now. My guide and my friend. My Comforter.

But now she's gone and it's my entire fault. I went back to the day when I was begging her for another camping trip.

"_Oh please?" I whined. My eyes were doing their best puppy dog eyes even though I think this was childish. What? It always worked on Wendy. I even had my hands clasped in front of me to complete the whole 'pleading look'. _

_Wendy grew silent and I was almost sure that she was looking at me with her most motherly looking gaze and concerned eyes. Not to mention her 'Comforter look'. "Luna honey,' she began using her therapist voice, "what's with these camping trips? You know I don't mind when we go out to the desert and have some talks and fun once in a while. But three trips in a month? You've got to be spending more time out on the desert than on your school." _

_She mentioned it lightly but I heard the mild accusation there. I became uneasy. I never really counted on Wendy to know that I wasn't attending my classes anymore. But since I brought this question on myself, I might as well answer it. _

"_Wendy, about the school stuff…I don't really find the lessons interesting anymore. I mean they just talked about the other worlds and such. And we both know that I'm not interested about plants or spiders. I mean I was when I could see them. But when I'm here on Earth on human form and I'm an abnormal?"_

_I didn't notice that I had been rambling. I felt Wendy took my shoulders to stop me. _

"_Luna! Don't you ever say that you're abnormal. You're not. It's not your fault that your host can't see," she insisted._

_But I knew the truth. There was nothing wrong with my host. I was the wrong one. _

"_No," I started, my voice shaking. "My host hasn't got a problem. I'm the one who has imperfections. When I was a seaweed, all of them can communicate to each other. They were great storytellers. I on the other hand cannot say anything. I can't express myself. I was pathetic. I had a disability. And now here on Earth I can't even remember my host's memories."_

_Except for a face. One face._

"_And I can't see too."_

_I felt Wendy's arms went around mine for a hug. I felt her shocked silence when she heard the truth. "Oh sweetheart. Are you being bullied by your classmates?"_

_She disregarded what I said about my abnormality. I bet she's thinking that the other kids were giving me a hard time because I was different. _

_But that wasn't it. They were treating me the exact opposite. They were treating me as if I couldn't do anything or be independent. They pitied me. _

_And I hated the feeling of being pitied._

"_No. It's not like that," I said softly. "It's just that I wanted to be treated like I can do something. Alone. All by myself. Independent. Making my own decisions."_

_I felt Wendy's lips curved into a smile. "I've heard being placed in a teenage body makes you feel like that." _

_I smiled too and my body slumped in an attitude of weariness. "Yeah. Maybe it's just because of adolescence or something."_

"_But Wendy?"_

"_Yes Luna?"_

"_We are still having a camping trip right?"_

_I felt her smile wryly. "Well, I can't afford you to go out there alone right?"_

_I hugged her tightly. "Thanks Wendy! You're the best Comforter I've ever had."_

"_I'm the only Comforter you've ever had," she said. _

"_You know what I mean," I said sincerely._

"I know what you mean."

I froze.

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep. My body was slumped on the ground in an act of tiredness but I suddenly grew alert. I could feel somebody else's presence around me.

I was one hundred percent sure that whoever spoke wasn't Wendy or someone else from my memories but someone else who was a stranger to me. The voice was tense and cautious and it was apparently speaking to somebody else, which led me to the question, _How many of them are there?_

I wasn't afraid like I should be. If they were Seekers, then they would bring me back to town. If they were humans, well… they could bring me to Wendy.

"Do you think she's a…" the voice faltered.

The man the latter was speaking to understood the meaning what the other wanted to say since he said in a grave tone, "I think she is."

"So what do we do?" another voice joined the conversation and I felt my heart quickened its pace in panic.

There was silence as my fate was being decided.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, someone said, "We'll take her with us."

Jamie's POV

I watched Melanie pacing the room, her forehead creased in concentration, her mouth curved downward for a frown. I would be doing the same thing if it weren't for the fact that I was tired and needed rest.

"Chill Melanie," I called out to her. "Jared will be back soon."

I was annoyed that Jared was the only thing she's had in her mind. It was my birthday for crying out loud! Why can't I have a normal birthday party like everyone did when it was their turn? No. I had to have been born on the day that chaos was brimming to the edge like today. There's only one thing I want. To have peace and quiet even just on my birthday.

Melanie stopped pacing the room, came down on the mattress with me but instead of lying down and sleeping which is what I would've wanted her to do, she just sat on the edge of the mattress and buried her face in her hands.

Oh boy. I was so used to Mel being tough all the time that it hurt to see her being helpless. I hurriedly sat up and put a comforting arm around her. "You know that Jared's coming back Mel. He always does."

She looked at me sadly. "Jamie, is this what you guys were feeling when I didn't come back? I'm so afraid. What if something happened to him? What if he didn't find Aaron? What if-?"

I hugged her. I didn't want her to feel what Jared and I have been through when she didn't come back. It was so painful. To know that I would never see her smile again. Hear her boss me around. To stop being both my sister and mother.

"He's coming back Melanie. Have faith in him," I told her. The tears she was trying to stop fell pathetically on her cheeks and I hugged her tighter. "Jeez Mel. If Jared knows this is what you'd be like if he goes out in a raid without you, he'd break up with you as fast as he could. Guys like tough women you know."

I heard a laugh and felt a sharp slap at my back. Ow. She gave me an amused look. "Guys like tough women huh? So who's the tough girl you're liking?"

I flushed. "No one." This wasn't a lie. I found nobody in the caves … well attractive. All the girls just seem older or much younger than me.

She gave me an understanding smile. "Yeah well, you'll have your chance someday Jamie."

I looked at her and I could tell that she was thinking how left out I am now because I wasn't… well 'in love'. I looked at her, this woman who was never afraid to love even though she knew she could get hurt in the end. She took the risk and here she is now happily in love with Jared and nothing seems to stop her from loving him even with her past situation what with her being imprisoned in her own body by Wanda.

Now back to her last statement. "When? Next lifetime?" I asked sarcastically.

"Now now Jamie. Don't underestimate love. Look at Wanda and Ian. They're a perfect example that shows you can still love even in … uh strange conditions. And of course look at me and Jared. We found each other in the midst of chaos and havoc and people transforming into aliens. We overcome it all because we love each other."

"You guys were lucky," I muttered.

"And you're being stubborn," she muttered back.

"Melanie?"

Mel and I looked at the door to see Ian and Wanda looking at us worriedly. "Jeb said Jared and the others have arrived. He wants you to go to the game room. He said it's about Jared," Ian said anxiously.

Mel stood up quickly and rushed to the direction of the game room. Ian followed her while Wanda came in my room. "Wanna go?" she asked me gently while she outstretched her left hand toward me.

"Nah. It's for adults only right?" I asked bitterly.

I glanced at Wanda to see her smiling gently at me. "Who told you that? Anybody's allowed to go. And you're almost an adult. If the souls never came, you'd be allowed to drive now right?"

I thought about what she said. "Yeah and I'll be driving a BMW. A black convertible one."

"I have no idea what you just said but I'm betting it's about driving right?" she asked me quizzically.

I laughed. I reached for her hand and let her pull me up. I was still a kid in that way. "So what's this about Jared?"

"I don't know but let's hope it's nothing bad," she answered optimistically like the optimist she is.

We entered the game room. The awfully quiet game room. Once it would have been filled with cheers and laughter when we hold a game, but now it's kind of eerie. Like someone just died. I scanned the people in here and noticed there were only a few. Uncle Jeb was there. Jared was present too with his arms around Melanie. Aaron was nowhere to be seen but maybe he already went to bed with the others. Ian was there and he walked to us and placed a hand around Wanda's waist. Doc was there too and so were Kyle and Sunny.

"So what's the problem Uncle?" I asked Uncle Jeb.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Jamie. Jared here found another soul and intended to do the usual procedures," he said gently. "But we haven't got any cryotanks now and I've told Jared to take a break from raids even just a little bit."

I don't see what the problem was and I felt like I've wasted my time coming here. "So where is the soul?"

Uncle Jeb took a step sideward and I saw that he was covering it. _She_, I corrected fiercely. She had flaming red hair and her face was buried between her knees. Uncle Jeb looked purposefully to Wanda and I get the meaning behind that look quickly. Souls communicate better with souls than humans.

Wanda stepped forward and walked to the girl. She placed a comforting arm around her and whispered to her, "It's okay. You're safe here. No need to worry."

After a few whispered conversations, I heard Wanda spoke in her normal voice with her arms outstretched towards the girl. "Can you stand?"

The girl nodded. As she stood, I felt a year passed me by. It was as if the whole standing up action had been put in slow motion and I recognized her face at once. The nose, the cheeks, the gray eyes tinted with silver now, those slim arms and those hands…

"_Higher Jamie!" her gleeful laughter sent me laughing too. I pushed the swing a little higher. _

"_Careful now. You don't want to end up on the moon don't you?" She jumped as I said it and I had to control the rush to go and help steady her._

"_Sure why not? It's beautiful there," she said in a dazed voice. _

"_Can I come?" _

_She looked at me. Smiling, she held her hand. "On one condition. Let me lead the way there 'kay?"_

_I placed my hand on hers and nodded. We ran up the hill and lay in the fields while she told me in a still dazed voice, "The moon is the most beautiful thing ever." I just listened to her wanting to tell her that she's more beautiful than the moon but can't express it._

"Hillary?" I asked the same but different girl in a shaky voice.

She turned her gray sightless eyes on me and I stifled a gasp. What have they done to her?

~xXx~

A/N: Now that's the second chapter finished. I've been so busy that i've forgotten to upload it. Please review? Thanks! (:


End file.
